


Happy Valentine's Day

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and your boyfriend, Sam, thinks you should celebrate with a dinner and romantic night.You, on the other side just, want some Netflix and cuddles.When a hunt comes around none of you get what you want, but it doesn’t mean the night is bad at all





	

Y/N walked away from the burning body while Sam took a deep breath by her side and his brother watched the bones being eaten by the flames.

That one was a rough ghost. Half a day away from the bunker, the trio was tired and smelling like shit at the stupid ghost had send them straight to the dirt during a fight. Oh, and it was Valentine’s Day. At least, last time Y/N checked her watch. They had been working for hours now, and they didn’t even know how long. Cas was out for some angelic reason, and it was just the three of them.

“Come on.” Sam called her after a moment.  “Let’s just head back to the motel. I need a shower.”

“You’re not alone.” She sighed.

Ten minutes later, they reached the place and walked to the motel room beside Dean’s and Y/N called dibs on the shower, making her boyfriend smirk.

She had only five minutes under the warm water before the door opened and a very naked Sam entered the space with her.

“Hey!” The female hunter protested.

“You took too long.” He shrugged. “Come on, give me some space.”

She rolled her eyes, but let him block the water. In a few seconds, the two started helping each other, with Y/N scrubbing Sam’s back and he washing her hair with his favourite scented shampoo.

“I’m sorry about the hunt screwing Valentine’s Day.” He started to say. “I had plans for us…”

“I know, Sam.” She pulled his shoulders down so she could wash his soft hair and he closed his eyes. “But I told you hundreds of times, fancy dinners aren’t my thing. I rather…”

“Cuddle on the couch watching Netflix.” He finished her sentence.

Y/N chuckled, as he rolled his eyes under his eyelids, and grabbed her by the hips when the shampoo was gone from his face and making her smile slightly.

“What? “She frowned.

In response, Sam moved closer to lick her navel, and she blushed when a shiver ran her body.

“Sam.” She sighed, and her boyfriend stood up, pulling her to kiss his lips, and she quickly moved her arms around his shoulders.

 

They were tired, but not _too tired_ not to enjoy a moment together.

As the water fell over their bodies, Sam’s hands quickly grabbed her with more firmness, showing his intentions.

“Let’s go to the bed.” She whimpered against his lips.

“No, babe.” He kissed the way through her jaw to her exposed and sensitive neck. “I want you right here.”

Y/N sighed as his hands wandered her body, easing the tension from the hunt the way only  he could.

“Sam.” She moaned when his thumb circled her left nipple and her body met the wall behind her body, and shuddering. “Cold…”

“Sorry, babe.” He smirked, “Let me keep you warm.”

With this, he leaned down and took a nipple inside his mouth, licking it slowly and giving it tortuous little bites, only to move to the other one and to the same for long minutes. When his lips descended through her torso, the hunter closed her eyes. 

“Don’t torture me.” She whined, feeling how his hands were slow while moving to the sides of her hips and caressing her skin.

“I won’t.” Sam whispered, enjoying his time on her navel and belly button before finally pulling her let to expose her.

Y/N shut her eyes, her head hitting the wall when he ran a finger through her damp folds.

“So wet and I have barely touch you, babe.” He hummed.

“Sam.” She grabbed a fistful of his hair. “Please.”

“Please what?” He rubbed his nose over her clit, inhaling her scent in a deep breath.

“Just do it.”

“With pleasure.”

He leaned forward and ran a tongue over her clit, attaching his month over her pussy lips, raising her other leg to his other shoulder and supporting her body on his, his hard grip on her thighs.

Y/N pulled Sam’s hair, and his moan was caught by her skin, making her raise her hips closer to his mouth.

_Shit_ , she loved Sam. He was the only one who could transform a tiring awful day into amazing and steamy shower sex.

“Sam.” She whined, pulling his lips away from her.

The woman melted at her boyfriend’s puppy eyes for a moment, but recovered with a chuckled.

“I need you inside me.” She muttered. “Please.”

He put her down slowly, making his way in kisses to her mouth, and kissing her passionately again, turning off her shower and turning her around, Without any word, Y/N leaned, giving him space and opportunity to enter her from behind.

Both moaned when they came in contact to each other. There was no feeling like having Sam inside her, stretching her walls and giving her a soft and pleasant ache.

Lacing her waist, Sam pulled his girlfriend closer, finding a pace to his trusts and moaning on her ear as he caressed her breasts with his rough hands.

“So good around me.” He whispered against her skin. “So  tight and wet, I don’t think I’ll last long enough, babe.”

She just moaned. Soon, the room was filled with their gasps and moans, and Sam moved his fingers to stroke her clit when he felt her closer to peak. 

“You gonna cum around me?” He whispered on her ear. “Gonna pull me over the edge with your tight wall squeezing me? Are you, babe?”

Y/N just moened, her head falling on his chest as she chased her orgasm, moaning loud when the wave broke through her whole body. Seconds later, Sam came too, feeling her walls milking him and extending her climax with his seed feeling her up. 

The two stood in silence for a long moment, both trying to catch a breath. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” He whispered, kissing her neck. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sam.”


End file.
